How To Kill A Vampire
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: - Tanz der Vampire - Eine kleine Hilfestellung... und mehrere kleine 'Fortsetzungen' - kein Sinn, reiner Blödsinn Personen: ua. Herbert von Krolock, Graf Breda von Krolock
1. How To Kill A Vampire und Appendix 1

Disclaimer: TdV gehört mir leider nicht... (auch alles andere das in den nächsten Kaps erwähnt wird, gehört mir nicht)

A/N: Ist nicht ganz erstn gemeint... aber das is ja auch klar, oder? (Breda zuzwinker)

* * *

**How to kill a Vampire** – in 10 Steps

1. Don't let the Vampire kill YOU

2. Halte den Plock richtig herum

3. Schmeisse dein Tasche mit der Vampirkiller-Ausrüstung nicht von den Schlosszinnen herunter...

4. Gehe buckligen Dienern aus dem Weg

5. Gehe am Tag auf die Jagd... der Tag ist wie geschaffen zum Gruftsuchen!

6. Setzte den Pflock zwischen der sechsten und siebenten Rippe an... und nicht an einem Weinsack

7. Versuche auf dem Weg zur Gruft nicht stecken zu bleiben

8. Immer genug Kreuze, Knoblauch, Pflöcke und Weihwasser dabei haben

9. Kleiner Tipp: Feuer kann einen Vampir zwar töten, aber eine kleine Kerze gegen einen Saal voll Vampire ist nicht gerade hilfreich

10. Besetzte seine Rolle mit Michael Crawford

**Appendix:**

Wie man es vermeidet gebissen zu werden:

1. Halte dich von Badezimmern fern aus denen seltsamer Gesang ertönt

2. Gehe in keinen Tanzsaal der mit hungrigen Vampiren gefüllt ist

3. Kontrolliere ihren Puls bevor du deine Angebetete aus dem Vampirschloss entführst!

4. Bade nicht bei offenem Dachfenster... vor allem nicht im Winter

5. Sei vorsichtig wenn die jemand einfach so rote Stiefel schenkt und dich auf sein Schloss einlädt

6. Und dir dann prächtige Sachen schenkt

7. Trage immer einen kleinen Gedichtband mit dir herum (vorzugsweise Liebesgedichte)

8. Hänge den Knoblauch in deinem Zimmer nicht ab... und gehe auch nicht heimlich baden

9. Schleiche dich nicht alleine mitten in der Nacht hinunter um die Leiche deines Arbeitsgebers zu begutachte – der von Vampiren getötet wurde

10. Gehe nicht nachts alleine auf die Suche nach deiner Tochter – va. nicht wenn du weißt/vermutest, dass sie von einem Vampir entführt wurde

... und Nummer 11... schreibe nicht solche Fics! (Breda ausweich)... obwohl... (evilgrin) komm nur her


	2. Appendix 2

Also eigentlich sollte es ja ein One-Shot werden... aber irgendwie fällt mir eben immer wieder etwas ein...

**Appendix Nummer 2:**

Wie man einen Vampir wieder beruhigt:

(etwas das seeehr praktisch sein kann, wenn gewisse Jahrhundertealte Vampire plötzlich rausfinden wie man Computer benutzt... und dann darauf stoßen was so über sie geschrieben hat... g)

1. Das Internet abschalten

2. Den Computer verschwinden lassen

3. Breda davon überzeugen, dass so etwas eh keiner liest...

4. ... und dann eine gute Ausrede parat haben, wenn er den Review Button entdeckt hat...

5. Ihm die Slash Fics von Harry Potter (oder wahlweise auch Herr der Ringe) zeigen... es hätte also viel schlimmer sein können!

6. Ihm eventuel gewisse Stories über ihn und Sarah zeigen... die ab 18

7. Hoffen, dass er auf andere Gedanken kommt davon...

8. Ihn sich schnappen und hinter sich in die Gruft ziehen...

9. ... und dann dafür sorgen dass man für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr gestört wird

10. Und zu allerletzt: Lasse ihn auf KEINEN Fall die Slash Fics mit ihm und Herbert lesen! (versteck)

Breda: WAS!?!!

Ithiliel: Ups... äh... (Hals hinstreck) Beiß mich? (G)

- Stille -

(Tür zur Gruft fällt heftig ins Schloss)

Na also... funktioniert doch…

(censored)


	3. In Der Gruft

**In der Gruft**

(leise klopfende Geräusche ertönen)

Breda: Wenn du jetzt nich bald damit aufhörst, die Wände abzuklopfen...

Ithiliel: Was denn? Macht doch Spaß... vielleicht hat sich ja auch noch ein Langschläfer hier versteckt...

Breda: (hebt Augenbraue) Ein Vampir ist dir wohl nicht genug?

Ithiliel: Aber natürlich... (kneift Breda in die Wange und begibt sich dann ganz schnell außer Reichweite) Aber ich mag Grüfte nun mal... da muss man sich doch alls genau anschaun!

Breda: (steht langsam auf und geht auf Ithiliel zu)

Ithiliel: Äh... (klappt Sargdeckel auf... starrt den rosa Plüschhasen an)

Breda: (schaut sie drohend an)

Ithiliel: Ok... ich geh doch mal sehr davon aus dass der Herbert gehört... es sei denn es gibt da etwas dass ich über dich wissen sollte?

Breda: (funkelt sie wütend an)

Ithiliel: Ok... hab ich auch nicht angenommen... (geht schnell um den Sarg herum, bringt Herberts Sarg so zwischen sich und Breda und klappt Bredas Sarg auf) Oh cool, blutrote Samtauslage! (sie fährt mit den Finger darüber) Aber wo ist die Bettdecke?

Breda: (trocken) Ich bin ein Vampir. Ich brauche keine Bettdecke in meinem Sarg.

Ithiliel: Pah, du vielleicht nicht, aber was ist mit mir?

Breda: (hebt Augenbraue)

Ithiliel: Du erwartest doch nicht dass ich nur mit deinem Umhang bedeckt schlafe? Es ist Winter! Wir sind in einer Gruft! Es ist kalt!

Breda: Ich wüsste schon was, um dich warm zu halten...

Ithiliel: (grins) Daran zweifle ich nicht... aber was ist, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist? (geht zur Tür) Bin gleich wieder da!

Breda: (Kopfschüttelnd) Also manchmal versteh ich sie einfach nicht...

Ithiliel: (kommt zurückgelaufen, mit einer flauschigen Bettdecke in den Armen – mit kleinen Kätzchen darauf)

Breda: Dieses Teil kommt mir nicht in den Sarg.

Ithiliel: (ganz lieb schau) Bitte?

Breda: ...

Ithiliel: (auf ihn zugeh) Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein...

Und bietet sich dem Leser kurz nach Sonnenaufgang in der Gruft von Schloss Krolock folgendes Bild:

Der Vampirgraf liegt in seinem Sarg, dessen Deckel ein Spalt offen ist, und neben ihn – oder besser gesagt, halb auf ihm drauf – liegt eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau, die von einer flauschigen Bettdecke mit süßen Kätzchen bedeckt ist und den Grafen zum Teddybär umfunktioniert hat.


	4. Phanatic

**Phanatic **

Herbert und Ithiliel sitzen zusammen auf der Couch und starren gebannt auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers.

„Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation...", kommt Gerard Butlers Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Herbert: (seufz)

Ithiliel: (schmacht)

„Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation..."

Ithiliel: (sabber)

Herbert: (versucht in den Fernseher reinzukriechen)

- Maskenszene -

Herbert: Ah! Lass deine Finger von der blöden Maske! Er wird schon einen Grund haben warum er die trägt!

Ithiliel: (Fernseher streichel) Is schon gut Erik, die doofe Kuh hat's nicht so gemeint...

Herbert: Hat sie schon... aber sie ist ja auch doof... überlass sie doch dem blöden Fop... nimm mich!

Ithiliel: Hey! Ich hab ihn zuerst gesehn!  
Herbert: (Augenbraue hochzieh) Dann ist das wohl ein Double von dir dass die letzte Woch bei meinem Vater im Sarg geschlafen hat?

Ithiliel: (Zungerausstreck) Bist ja nur neidisch... weil du zur Zeit alleine schläfst!

Herbert: Bin ich nicht! Außerdem muss ich dazu nicht unbedingt meinen Sarg nehmen!

Ithiliel: (Ohren zuhalt) Ich hör nix... lalala...

Der Vampir stürzt sich auf die junge Frau und die beiden beginnen eine Kissenschlacht.

Währendessen läuft bereits die All I Ask Of You Szene.

Ithiliel: (Ohren zu halt) Oh, bitte hör auf zu singen...

Herbert: Das ist ja furchtbar... Wie kann man DEN nur dem Phantom vorziehn...?

Ithiliel: Stimmt... wer will so einen blöden Fop wenn er unser Sexy Phantom haben kann?  
Herbet: (grinst anzüglich) Na ich bestimmt nicht...

Ithiliel: (grinst) Dann sind wir ja schon zweit...

Herbert: Und Raoul hetzen wir Kokoul hinterher!  
Ithiliel: Ach, sei doch net so gemein zu dem armen Kokoul...

Herbert: Auch wieder wahr... ich habs! Wir schicken ihn zu den Ewigkeitsvampiren!  
Ithiliel: (grins) Oh ja...

Friedhofsszene:

„Come to me, Angel of Music!"

Ithiliel & Herbert: (versuchen in den Fernseher zu springen) Aber immer doch!

- Schwertkampf -

Herbert: Mann, der Fop kann noch nicht mal sein Schwert richtig halten!  
Ithiliel: Ignorier ihn einfach... schau dir doch lieber mal Eriks schönes Schwert an...

Beide registrieren was sie gerade gesagt hat und prusten laut los.

Herbert: (unschuldig schau) Darf ich mal mit deinem Schwert spielen, Erik?

Ithiliel: (lach) Des will ich sehn!

- Erik liegt am Boden, Raoul will ihn umbringen -

Ithiliel: (hat sich einen Stuhl geschnappt und bedroht den Bildschirm) Na warte, wehe du tust meinem Phantom was! Ich mach Schaschlick aus dir!  
Herbert: Finger weg von Erik du Fop! Oder ich bring dich so lange um bis du tot bist!

- Raoul und Christine fahren weg, Erik bleibt (zum Glück lebend!) zurück -

Herbert: Oh Gott sei Dank... dann muss ich den Regiseur ja doch nicht umbringen...

Breda (aus dem Off): Gott ist tot!

Herbert & Ithiliel: (ignorier)

- Das Finale: THE POINT OF NO RETURN -

"What raging fire shall flood the soul…"

Herbert: (sabbernd am Bildschirm kleb)

Ithiliel: (Luft zu fächel) Bin das nur ich, oder ist es plötzlich heiß hier?

Herbert: Sogar seeehr heiß... schau dir doch nur mal das Outfit an!  
Ithiliel: Es waren diese Hosen... (starr)

Herbert: Oh... ich will auch! Wieso darf diese blöde Pute in seinen Armen liegen und nicht ich?

Ithiliel: Du sprichst ein großes Wort gelassen aus...

Herbert: Schau dir doch nur seinen süßen Popo an wie er da so die Treppe raufsteigt...

Ithiliel: Wen interessiert denn schon die Maske, wenn der Rest so zum Anbeissen ist?  
Herbert: Genau!

- Im Lair des Phantoms -

Ithiliel: Oh... schöne Kerzen!

Herbert: Schön offenes Hemd...

Ithiliel: (grins) des auch... je weniger Kleider desto besser!  
Herbert: Ach, das kommt drauf an...

Ithiliel: Des will ich gar nicht wissen!

„This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing..."

Herbert und Ithiliel: Aw! (versuchen den Fernseher zu umarmen)

Ithiliel: Armer Erik!  
Herbert: Lass dich von uns trösten!

- Raoul taucht auf, endet am Gitter hängend -

Herbert: Loser!  
Ithiliel: Ha! Des hast etz davon! (Zunge rausstreck)

Herbert: Go Erik!

- Erik lässt Christine und Raoul gehen -

Ithiliel: Armer Erik... aber wenigstens is er die blöde Tussi etz los...

Herbert: Oh ja... dann bleibt er für uns!  
Ithiliel: (grins) Ja... gute Idee!

Breda: (kommt rein) Was ist eine gute Idee?

Ithiliel: Wir kidnappen Erik!  
Breda: Wen?

Herbert: Du weißt schon, das unglaublich sexy Phantom der Oper mit der Stimme zum dahinschmelzen!  
Breda: Ihr habt euch diesen Film schon wieder angeschaut?

Ithiliel: Ja... (seufz, träum)

Breda: (Augenbraue heb) Ist ja auch nur das dreizehnte mal...

Herbert: (verträumt) Aber er ist doch sooo sexy... und sooo süß, wenn er unsicher ist...

Ithiliel: (Go Phantom!-Fähnchen schwenk)

Breda: (Kopfschüttel) Ihr seid verrückt...

Ithiliel & Herbert: (grinsen sich an und nicken) Ja!


	5. Ceilidh

A/N: Diese Kap hab ich geschrieben als gerade von einem Ceilidh zurückgekommen bin (Ceilidh schottischer Tanzabend an dem man lauter lustige und recht wilde traditionelle Tänze tanzt... es wird viel gedreht, geklatscht und gehüpft macht total Spaß!) Und dann is mir diese Idee gekommen... wie wohl Breda reagieren würde, wenn man ihn da so mitten reinschlefien würde?

A/N 2: Tja, mittlerweile haben die Short Stories nimma viel mit dem Titel zu tun... aber macht ja nix...

**Ceilidh **

„Ach bitte!", Ithiliel blickte den Vampirgrafen mit großen Augen (kennt ihr den Gestiefelten Kater aus Shrek? Solche Augen.) an. „Bitte?"

Breda seufzte. „Von mir aus. Aber ich werde nicht tanzen."

„Ich schon!", rief Herbert von der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

Ithiliel grinste. Der Abend war lang... da würde sich schon noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben den Grafen mit aufs Parket zu zerren...

Breda betrachtete die herumhüpfenden Tanzpaare. Military Two-Step nannte sich dieser ‚Tanz'. Herbert und Ithiliel schien es jedenfalls Spaß machen, auch wenn es am Anfang eine kleine Diskusion gegeben hatte, wer den Mann tanzen würde. (Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich nach der Hälfte des Songs abzuwechseln)

Ithiliel packte Herbert Hände und wirbelte ihn wild herum.

„Das macht Spaß!", rief der Silberhaarige.

„Ich weiß!", rief sie zurück.

„Wir müssen Vater unbedingt dazukriegen mitzutanzen!"

Ithiliel grinste verschwörerisch. „Das überlass nur mir... beim letzten Tanz ist er fällig!"

Nun war es soweit: Der Letzte Tanz.

Herbert und Ithiliel hackten sich links und rechts bei Breda ein und hatte ihn bereits auf der Tanzfläche bevor dieser überhaupt realisiert was mit ihm geschah. Und Ithiliel hatte auch noch den Anfang der Reihe ausgesucht... also konnte er sich nicht einfach so verdrücken.

Der Blick den er den Beiden zu warf als sich Herbert einen Partner schnappte und einreihte, hätte die Sahara zufrieren lassen können.

----- [Einschub: Der Tanz (Orkadian Strip the Willow) geht so: Man formt eine lange Reihe aus Paaren die sich jeweils gegenüberstehen, Männer auf der einen Seite, Frauen auf der anderen, in der Mitte entsteht ein freier Gang. Das erste Paar am Anfang der Reihe nimmt sich an den Händen, dreht sich mehrmals, trennt sich dann. Die Frau des ersten Paars (Frau 1) schnappt sich den Mann des nächsten Paars (Mann 2), dreht ihn (jeweils einen Arm einhaken und dann drehen); Mann 1 macht das gleiche mit Frau 2, dann drehen Frau 1 und Mann 1 wieder; Frau 1 dreht Mann 3 und Mann 1 dreht Frau 3, dann wieder Frau 1 und Mann 1... und so weiter, die ganze lange Reihe entlang... das dauert und macht wahnsinnig Spaß! g auch wenn man hinterher kaputt is... [Ende Einschub -----

Ithiliel ergriff Bredas Hände und begann ihn schwungvoll zu drehen, dann lies sie ihn wieder los und die beiden begannen sich die Reihe entlang zu arbeiten... Dem Grafen blieb nichts anderes übrig als mitzumachen – und wenn er es auch nie zu geben würde, machte es ihm nach einiger Zeit doch tatsächlich Spaß.

Als die Musik nach einer Ewigkeit endete, hielt sich Ithiliel völlig außer Atmen die Seite.

„Das war toll! Das sollten wir öffters machen..."

„Oh ja! Ich bin sofort dabei!", rief Herbert, der natülich kein bisschen außer Atmen war (klar, er musste ja auch nicht atmen...)

Doch beide verstummten, als sie den Blick sahen, den ihnen Breda zuwarf.

„Oh-oh... den Blick kenn ich... der verheißt nichts Gutes", flüsterte Herbert der jungen Frau zu.

„Aber das war's wert", meinte diese grinsend.

Schweigend kehrten die drei ins Schloss zurück.

Breda mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, Herbert mit einem verträumten Lächeln (er war in Gedanken bei einem seiner Tanzpartner... er hatte aber auch einen zu süßen Popo gehabt...) und Ithiliel sang leise vor sich hin und hüpfte mehr als dass sie ging.

„We'll drink a cup o' kindness yet, for olde lang syne..."

Das dunkle Eichentor fiel hinter ihnen zu.

„Guten Morgen!", rief Herbert schnell und begab sich ins Bad und damit gekonnt aus der Schusslinie.

Breda wandte sich nun leicht bedrohlich zu Ithiliel. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch die junge Frau war schnell und küsste ihn.

Als sich ihre Lippen viel später wieder lösten, strich ihr der Graf über die Haare.

„Warum nur kann ich dir nie lange böse sein?"

Ithiliel grinste ihn schelmisch an.

„Weil ich so lieb bin?"

Breda lachte und nahm sie in seine Arme um sie in die Gruft zu tragen.

PS: Ich hoffe, ich habe den Tanz einigermaßen verständlich erklärt...


	6. Indian Runner

A/N: Ich war gerade dabei TdV zu hören, während ich mit einer Freundin geskypt hab... und sie plötzlich gesagt hat, dass sie Indian Runner noch gar nicht kennt (obwohl sie eigentlihc schon ein Viggo Fan ist)... Tja... und irgendwie bekam ich 'Das Bild' (jeder der den Film kennt, weiß welches ich etz meine...) nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... und dann lief auch noch 'Wenn Liebe in dir ist'... und so ist die Story entstanden

**Indian Runner**

„Ithiliel!", hallte Bredas wütende Stimme durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

Oh-oh... die junge Frau sah überrascht von ihrem Buch auf. Wieso war er denn so wütend? Sie hatte doch gar nichts gemacht? (Diesmal stimmte das sogar ausnahmsweise...)

Mit einem Krachen flog die Tür auf und ein sehr augebrachter Vampir stürmte ins Zimmer hinein.

Noch bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen, hatte er sie auf die Füße gezerrt und schleifte sie hinter sich den Gang entlang.

„He! Was ist denn los?"  
"Was los ist?! Du willst wissen was los ist?!", brüllte der Graf sie an. „Das ist los!"

Er stieß sie ins Kaminzimmer hinein, das aussah wie immer. Eigentlich hatte sie ein Schlachtfeld erwartet, nach seinem Benehmen zu urteilen – oh.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie die Stelle über dem breiten Kamin an, an der einst ein Gemälde von Leonardo da Vinci gehangen hatte.

Es erübrigte sich zu sagen, dass es nun nicht mehr dort hing.

Stattdessen befand sich dort ein – technisch wirklich sehr gut gemaltes – Bild von Viggo Mortensen in Indian Runner: die ‚gewisses' Szene... mit Klein-Viggo.

Ithiliel starrte das Bild noch immer mit offenem Mund an, während Breda wütend auf das... Kunstwerk zeigte.

„Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wie mein Sohn auf die Idee kommt SO etwas zu malen und es dan auch noch hier aufzuhängen?!"  
"Äh...", die junge Frau versuchte unschuldig zu schauen, was ihr nicht so ganz gelang. „Weil er seit neuestem auf Amerikanische Kultur steht?"

Bedrohlich kam der Vampir auf sie zu. „Wenn du Herbert auch nur noch einmal einen sogenannten ‚Film' zeigst..."

„Ta-da!" Mit Schwung stieß Herbert die Türe auf.

Ups. Zu spät.

Ithiliel riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf den Grafen, der gerade eine überzeugende Fisch-imitation hinlegte.

Vielleicht war die Rocky Horror Picture Show doch etwas zu viel gewesen...


	7. Sweet Transvestite

A/N: Ok, auf Anfrage einer Freundin hab ich etz noch eine kleine Fortsetzung zur letzten Story geschrieben...

**Sweet Transvestite**

Wir erinnern uns was geschah:

„_Ta-da!" Mit Schwung stieß Herbert die Türe auf._

_Ups. Zu spät. _

_Ithiliel riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf den Grafen, der gerade eine überzeugende Fisch-imitation hinlegte._

_Vielleicht war die Rocky Horror Picture Show doch etwas zu viel gewesen..._

Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner etwas. Dann stolzierte Herbert ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein. Was bei den Absätzen seiner High-heels wirklich eine Leistung war.

Nun fand auch Breda seine Stimme wieder.

„Was, bitte, soll dieses... Kostüm... darstellen?", fragte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„I'm just a sweet Transvestite!", sang Herbert dramatisch.

Ups. Ithiliel ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte weg.

Doch der Graf hatte sich bereits ihr zugewandt, da er richtig geraten hatte, wer für die ganze Sache verantwortlich war.

„Äh...", beschwichtigend hob Ithiliel ihre Hände. „Es steht ihm doch gut, oder?"

Ok, das war jetzt vielleicht das falsche gewesen.

So schnell, dass sie gar nicht sah wie er sich bewegte, war Breda bei ihr und drückte sie gegen die Wand, seine Hand an ihrer Kehle.

„Äh... Vater?", fragte Herbert vorsichtig. „Es sollte nur ein Spaß sein... du brauchst nicht fürchten dass ich von nun an immer so herumlaufen werde... und wenn du willst hänge ich auch das Bild wieder ab." Er konnte es schließlich in seinem Zimmer genauso gut – wenn nicht sogar besser – betrachten.

Der Graf hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte sichtlich Mühe sich zu beherrschen.

„Ich habe übrigens fast das gleiche Outfit...", teilte ihm Ithiliel etwas außer Atem mit.

Breda öffnete die Augen wieder und hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Griff um Ithiliels Hals lockerte sich, bis seine Hand nur noch leicht an ihrer Kehle lag.

„Wirklich...", schnurrte die junge Frau. „Und glaub mir, ich sehe darin um einiges besser aus als Herbert."

„Hey!"

„Sorry.", Ithiliel warf dem silberhaarigen Vampir ein kurzes Lächeln zu und wandte sich dann wieder dem Grafen zu.

„Soll ich es vielleicht einmal anziehen?"

Breda lies sie nun völlig los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Wenn man es so betrachtet... sollte ich diesen ‚Filmen' vielleicht doch danken...", er wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Was nicht heißt, dass ich dich jemals wieder in einem solchen Outfit sehen will! Oder das dieses... Bild... auch nur eine Sekunde länger heir hängen bleibt. Du kannst in deinem Zimmer soviele Bilder von nackten Männern aufhängen, wie du willst, aber nicht im Rest des Schlosses!"

„Kein Problem, ich wollte dich ja auch nur ein bisschen schocken", meinte Herbert grinsend und machte sich daran, das Gemälde wieder abzuhängen.

Der Graf schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf. Man konnte ja vieles behaupten, aber nicht, dass es langweilig war im Schloss seitdem Ithiliel hier war.

„Und was dich betrifft, meine Liebe..." Mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln wandte er sich der jungen Frau zu. „Ich glaube, du wolltest dich umziehen?"


	8. Der Verlorene Sohn

A/N: Diese Story entstand nach einem Telefonat mit Dark Angel... irgendwie konnte ich die Idee nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf kriegen...

**Der Verlorene Sohn**

Es war einmal, in Transsylvanien: Ein Vampir hatte zwei Söhne, Herbert und Severus.

Und der jüngere von ihnen trug den Name Severus und er sprach zu dem Grafen, seinem Vater: ‚Gib mir, Vater, das Erbteil, das mir zusteht.'

Und der Graf von Krolock gab seinem Sohn seinen Teil und mahnte ihn, Vernunft walten zu lassen.

Und nicht lange danach sammelte Severus alles zusammen und zog in ein fernes Land, jenseits des Kanals; und dort wurde er vom Teufel in Versuchung geführt. Der Teufel versprach ihm Macht und brachte ihm Schwarze Magie bei. Doch der Teufel betrog ihn.

Und nachdem Severus alles verloren hatte, bereute er und wandte er dem Teufel den Rücken zu. Die nächsten Jahre verbrachte er damit, Buße zu tun und er darbte vor sich hin.

Dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Vater und seine Heimat. Selbst der niedrigste Diener dort hatte es besser als er hier. So beschloss er, Hogwarts zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.

Denn er bereute sein unüberlegtes und voreiliges Handeln zutief und beschloss zu seinem Vater zu sagen: ‚Vater, ich habe gesündigt und ich bin hinfort nicht mehr wert, dass ich dein Sohn heiße; mache mich zu einem deiner Diener!'

Und er machte sich auf und durchquerte Europa und kam schließlich zu seinem Vater.

Als er gerade in Sichtweite von Schloss Krolock war, sah ihn sein Vater von den Zinnen, und es jammerte ihn; er flog und schloss Severus in seine Arme.

Severus aber sprach zu ihm: ‚‚Vater, ich habe gesündigt und ich bin hinfort nicht mehr wert, dass ich dein Sohn heiße.'

Aber der Graf sprach zu Koukol: ‚Bringt schnell den besten Umhang her und legt ihn ihm um und gebt ihm Schuhe an seine Füße. Und bringt eine Jungfrau aus dem Dorf und schlachtet sie; lasst uns trinken und fröhlich sein!'

Und der Graf sprach weiter: ‚Denn dieser mein Sohn war tot und ist wieder untot geworden; er war verloren und ist gefunden worden.'

Und sie fingen an, fröhlich zu sein.

Aber der ältere Sohn war auf der Jagd. Und als er zum Schloss zurückkehrte, hörte er Singen und Tanzen. Und er rief Koukol zu sich und fragte, was das wäre.

Der aber sagte zum Grafensohn: ‚Euer Bruder ist aus Großbritannien zurückgekommen, und der Graf hat eine Jungfrau aus dem Dorf geschlachtet, weil er ihn gesund wiederhat.

Da war Herbert beleidigt und wollte nicht hineingehen, sondern stattdessen lieber ein Bad nehmen. Doch da ging sein Vater heraus und bat ihn, doch mitzufeiern.

Herbert aber antwortete und sprach zum Grafen: ‚Siehe, so viele Jahre war ich an deiner Seite und habe mich an deine Gebote gehalten, und du hast mir nie ein solches Fest gegeben. Nun aber, da Severus nach all den Jahren aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgekehrt ist, der dein Hab und Gut verprass hat und sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat, hast du ihm eine Jungfrau geschlachtet.'

Der Graf aber sprach zu ihm: ‚Mein Sohn, du bist allezeit bei mir, und alles was mein ist, alle Menschen die auf meinem Land wohnen, sind dein. Du kannst jederzeit losziehen und dir selbst einen Jüngling aussuchen. Du solltest aber fröhlich und guten Mutes sein; denn dein Ruder Severus war tot und ist wieder untot geworden, er war verloren und ist wiedergefunden.'

Und Herbert sah die Weisheit in den Worten seines Vaters und ging mit hinein um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen, und alle feierten bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang.


End file.
